


Post Combat | Levi x FemReader

by giyuubrielle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuubrielle/pseuds/giyuubrielle
Summary: Levi x FemReader One-Shot
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Post Combat | Levi x FemReader

**Author's Note:**

> y/n - your name  
> l/n - last name  
> e/c - eye colour  
> h/l - hair length  
> h/c - hair colour

Reader pov

I blocked another punch that was aiming straight for my face with ease. Then another. And another, gently cupping the small fist and pushing it away. I looked around the courtyard inattentively, noticing how mostly everyone else was getting a proper workout. Hand to hand combat was one of my favourite training sessions. Unfortunately, my training partner today was Historia. And while I loved her, combat was not Historia’s strongest suit. It just wasn’t in her nature. She was physically weak and extremely predictable. She was slow and unsure, and always worried that if she actually hit someone, she would hurt them. I puffed out my cheeks in a loud sigh, continuing to block Historia's poorly thrown punches. Historia mustered up her best glare as she threw her hand forward again, letting out a small ‘ha!’ as she swung for my right cheek. I blocked again and Historia rolled her eyes, placing her hands firmly on her hips in obvious annoyance.

“Y/n, why aren’t you giving your best?”, Historia rolled her eyes as she stared at me. 

“Because if I do, you’d be knocked out before you even land a hit on me”, I scoffed. “As much as I love you, your combat skills are not the best. I need a much stronger opponent.” 

“Is that so l/n?”, Captain Levi scoffed as I turned around to face him. “Let’s fight then,” he said as he took off this jacket and got into his fighting stance.

“Excuse me, what?”, I said as I stared into his dull gray eyes.

Captain Levi eyed me up and down. “I believe you heard me cadet. Get into your fighting stance”, he paused. “Now.” 

His words sent shivers down my spine. I decided to get into my stance and the second I did, Captain Levi aimed for my jaw but I quickly moved aside. If I had not moved, I would have been on the ground right now. I aimed for his face but he quickly moved back and kicked my stomach until I fell. My back was now on the ground. He straddled my waist and his hands made its way up to my neck. He stared into my e/c eyes for which felt like an eternity. 

Levi pov

As I’m staring at Y/n’s face, I notice that she is studying mine. I decide to do the same. Her (h/l) (h/c) suited her really well. Her e/c eyes are mesmerizing. I can get lost in her eyes just by staring at them. Her cheeks had a light pink tint. Her pink plump lips looked so soft. I wanted to take her on right there. She looked so breathtaking. 

I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned in, “My office. After dinner”. I notice her shiver from my words. She looks so flustered that her face got redder than a tomato. I smirked and then got up. I dusted myself off and put my jacket back on. I look back at her and I see that she’s already walking back to where the other cadets are at. I can’t help but stare at her body. She had curves at the right place and do not get me started on that beautiful round ass of hers. I told myself to snap out of it. “Don’t forget l/n”, and with that, I walked back inside.

Reader pov

What the fuck just happened? He looked so fucking sexy while he straddled me like that.  
He sounded like he was trying to seduce me. And it was working. There was no doubt that this man was so fucking attractive. The fact that just happened did not help with the fact that I like Captain Levi. I want him. I want him to be mine. 

I’m nervous to go to his office after dinner. I wonder what he wants to talk about. 

timeskip - after dinner

I noticed that Captain Levi did not go to the dining hall so I assumed that he had not eaten dinner yet. I brought him a tray of food as I made my way to his office. 

I knocked on his door. “Name and business,” he stated. “It’s Y/n, you said to come to your office after dinner,” I responded. He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I walked to his desk and I placed the tray of food on his desk.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I asked him. 

Suddenly, I feel Levi’s hands on my waist and his hot breath on my neck. I didn’t notice how close we were until I turned around. Levi then said, “You looked so hot while you were pinned down on the ground by me. I wanted to take you on right there. Do you know how hard it was for me to hold myself back?”. That sent shivers down my spine. I replied back, “You can take me on here, right now”. I leaned in closer and whispered, “You don’t have to hold back this time”. 

Levi pov

After hearing those words come out of her mouth, I didn’t hesitate to press my lips on hers. My lips roughly pressed against hers as we both melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we began to make out. I scooped her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to my room as I laid both of us down on my bed. We both separated for a moment to catch our breaths. 

I asked her, “ Is this okay with you?”. She nodded her head as she blushed. 

Our lips found themselves again. My tongue explored every part of her mouth and our tongues danced in sync. 

Reader pov

I caress Levi’s face as he is kissing me. He moves his way down, leaving a trail of love bites and hickeys on my neck, making me feel even more tingly and good. He takes off my clothes and throws them somewhere on the floor.

I bite my lip, he catches me and takes my bottom lip out of my mouth. “Let me bite it for you”, Levi said in a husky voice. He goes in kissing me and biting my lip, getting turned on even more. 

I can see his abs through his tight white shirt. Getting up, I tug on his shirt, hinting him to take it off. I start touching his abs, biting my lip again. I start sliding my hand down, feeling his hard member through his pants. 

He lifts my chin up, kissing me again. This time it feels deeper than before. Still holding my chin he pushes me back, now he is top of me. He continues to devour my lips making me moan in between kisses. 

He takes his pants off showing how rock hard he is. He grabs his belt and ties it around my hands, putting my hands behind his head. He looks at me and smirks, putting it in and making me let out a lewd sound. Starting to move he kisses me, biting my lip a little. Both of us moaning in each other's mouths. He lets out a loud moan as I tighten around him. 

Levi pov

I picked y/n up and I set her on my lap, I slammed her down on my throbbing cock. Her arms still around my neck, she tries to move them but I stop her. Looking at her, her moaning face is so fucking sexy. She threw her head back as I started kissing and biting down her chest, sucking and biting on her nipples.

I moaned out her name as she looks at me with those gorgeous e/c eyes. Kissing her as I slam her down even harder, moving her up and down on my hard cock. 

“Fuuuuck, you’re pretty tight for a slut. I’m gonna cum baby. You want me to make you cum? Beg for it”, I said to her and she looked at me surprised. 

“M-make me c-cum Levi please. I can’t hold i-it in. I can’t... f-fuck, I’m g-gonna cum”, and with that, I started to pound her even faster making her throw her head back and she let out a loud sexy moan. 

Both of us cumming at the same time, I slammed her down again shooting all my cum into her pussy. 

I look at her and kiss her again, still cumming she grinds on me making me cum a little more.

“You really took it out of me today huh?”, I chucked. 

“Stop laughing at me Levi, I’m embarrassed”, y/n said to me while she avoided my gaze.

Reader pov

I move my hands away from his neck and I ask him to untie me. 

“No, I don't think I will”, Levi smirked. “Pleaaasseee Levi”, I pleaded with my best puppy eyes. “Oh~”, he paused for a moment. “You really wanna go again, don’t you?” I bite my lip and look away from him.

He starts moving, making me let out loud moans. 

“Don't stop, go f-faster, harder p-please”, I begged. 

He starts going faster making us both moan. The bed was already wet from all the cum. Looking down, I can see how stretched out he has made me. He slams me down faster and harder hitting all the right spots. Breathing fast, he lets out a loud groan, he cums in me. 

Still going and cumming, he starts hitting my sweet spot making me shake and twitch uncontrollably. After a few strokes, I cum again making even a bigger mess. He holds me while I cum and shake, I can feel him releasing the last of his warm cum in me.

Pulling out, he placed me back on the bed. He grabs a towel and he starts to wipe off all the warm sticky cum that is dripping down my legs. My legs collapse, still a bit shaky. He climbs back on the bed beside me and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. He caresses my face again and pulls my hair back, he gives me a small smile.

“You know, I’ve liked you for quite some time now”, Levi stated. I look up at him and I respond saying, “Really? Well, I like you too”. I gave him a warm smile.

“Be mine then.. that's an order”, Levi said. I shot back at him, “Of course I want to be yours. Only if you’re mine as well”.

The End


End file.
